Dear 2D (Censored Verison)
by Stanso6
Summary: It's the clean verison of Dear 2D


**this is supossed to be read like a song and the words between the *'s are sounds that play throughout**

 **it's based off the censored version of stan by eminem.**

* * *

*police sirens plays quietly*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

Jane: Dear 2D,

I'm your biggest fan, and i love your work.

i sent 2 letters last month, why didnt you answer.

You can beat that stupid prick Murdoc.

Hey look i took a photo of my bed room.

Theres photos of you everywhere!

Ignore the *static*,

those are from when i *static*,

but look I have a tattoo of your name,

aw, damnit, its *static*,

but its good,

*static* is good,

when i *static* myself,

oh sorry,

i got off track,

damnit,

but 2D

Please answer me

I'm your biggest fan,

Jane.

* * *

*the police sirens stop and a crash is silently heard and crying starts*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

Jane: Dear 2D,

you piece of garbage, this is letter 4,

answer me Stu,

I'm ripping the pictures of you off the *static*ing wall,

Your garbage,

your trash,

i hope Murdoc *static*s you,

and maybe you should *static*,

Signed Jane

* * *

*a whirring noise starts, the crying louder*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

Jane: *static* YOU 2D,

I'M MAKING THIS TAPE,

I'M GONNA DRIVE OFF A CLIFF,

IT'S YOUR FAULT,

I'M ON *static*,

*static*, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF,

I'VE EVEN *static* MY *static*,

HEH-HEH

THERE'S *static* DOWN MY ARMS,

I HAVE A *static* IF THIS DOESN'T WORK.

WE COULDA BEEN TOGETHER,

THINK 'BOUT IT.

ITS TO LATE.

I HOPE YOU BURN.

I HOPE YOU CANNOT SLEEP WITH OUT ME,

ALONG WITH THIS TAPE I'LL SEND YOU MY BOYFRIEND'S *static*.

I HOPE YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING KNOWING IT'S YOUR FAULT.

SINERCLY NOT YOUR'S

JANE.

HA-HA.

AWW *static*.

HOW DO I SEND THIS?

*static*

* * *

*a crash is heard and a splash is also heard a second later*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

2D: Hi there, Jane,

It's 2D

sorry I couldn't send this sooner,

I was busy,

but why are you mad?

I woulda wrote tis sooner,

But I wasn't able to,

Sorry, One of my freinds needed help,

But what's up Jane?

and why are you getting mad?

Tell me you get help.

*static* is bad,

Hey,

don't do what this girl on the news did,

she *static*,

and made a cassette with her screaming,

she was on *static*, *static*, and everything else,

her name was...

it was...

oh god...

It was Jane.

it was you Jane

* * *

*sobbing sounds are heard, the crash repeating, getting louder each time*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

*2D is heard running towards Noodle's bedroom*

* * *

2D: Noodle!

Noodle!

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

*2D knocks on Noodle's door*

* * *

Noodle: What?

2D: well, i caused someone to *static*.

Noodle: W-what, how?

2D: I didn't write them in time

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Don't forget me, neva forget me.


End file.
